


Malec angst stuff

by cydney_wb



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, the chronicles of magnus bane
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, and magnus angst, why do I like Alec angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydney_wb/pseuds/cydney_wb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of random Malec angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec angst stuff

Alec opened the door to his and Magnus' apartment; the apartment was strangely empty. Magnus hadn't told him he would be out but Magnus had been acting oddly around Alec for the last few days: not kissing him when Alec woke; going out at any hour of the night then evading Alec's questions and worst of all, not being able to look Alec in the eye when they were together. Alec dropped his bag on the floor and threw himself down onto the sofa thinking about what to do.

About an hour later, the front door opened and Magnus trudged in. Completely avoiding Alec, he made his way to their bedroom. Alec took a deep breath.       

"Magnus," he began, his voice stern."Magnus, we need to talk." he paused. " _Please_?" Magnus turned to face Alec, his sparkling amber eyes now a dull hazel. The closer Alec looked at Magnus, the more he noticed how broke his boyfriend looked. His hair was in need of a wash and he was wearing the same sequined top and blue skinny jeans as yesterday; the dark circles under his eyes were visible even under all of his makeup. He looked awful.  

"Alec, I can't, I just can't. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me." Magnus whispered he was staring so intently at the floor that Alec had to look to check nothing was there. A noise hitched in Alec's throat and he rushed over to where Magnus was stood. He enveloped Magnus in a hug, his heart shattered when he felt Magnus go completely tense against his body. Pulling away, Alec held his boyfriend's shoulders and looked at him, Magnus' eyes flickered away and he looked at the floor again.

"Magnus, I could never, ever hate you. I love you so much, and nothing could change that, ever." Alec said cupping Magnus' face in his hands. Magnus pulled away from Alec and paced to the other side of the room, his face was a mixture of anger and pain. Alec felt the knot of worry in his stomach tighten.

"How can you love me, Alec, look at me, I'm a hideous freak." He gestured angrily at his eyes, "How can you love me? I'm a demon, how can Raziel's own kind love me? The son of a prince of Hell. You can't love me, Alec." Magnus finished breathing heavily. "You can't." He added weakly. Alec was across the room in a matter of seconds clutching the sobbing warlocks arms.

"Magnus, I don't care what you are, I love you exactly how you are, no amount of demon or angel blood will ever change that. If I didn't love you I would have left you by now." Alec promised. When Alec pulled Magnus in for another hug, Magnus didn't tense or pull away. Instead, he leant heavily against his boyfriend. Alec lead Magnus to their sofa and leant the warlock up against him. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus' hair as a way to comfort him.                                    

"What happened Magnus? Why the sudden doubt?" Alec asked, Magnus tensed slightly and when he spoke his  voice was thick with tears.

"It was a client, they said they were having a problem with a powerful demon. When I got there I realised it wasn't any demon... it was my father. He kept mocking me for loving you, telling me that you would never love me. I...I don't know why but I believed him. I don't know why but I did. I'm so sorry Alexander. I'm so, so sorry." Magnus was crying again. "I was so stupid to believe him, he's a bloody prince of Hell but I believed him. Oh, Alexander, why am I so stupid?" Magnus was sobbing now, small hiccups shaking his shoulders. Alec tightened his grip around Magnus and held him until they both fell asleep. 


End file.
